


Delusions of Grandeur

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5x13, Merlin and Arthur are still together, just in a way that nobody expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions of Grandeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Many thanks to Miss Bekah Rose and DIG the Writer for betaing. All my love to agirlnamed truth who rocks my world on a daily basis.

Mordred cast a heavy sigh when Arthur finally sagged in his arms and he carefully laid him flat on the mattress. It was not five full seconds before Merlin's screaming picked up. Mordred paused for a beat, eyes meeting with his nurse's as she dismantled the needle.

"Never a dull moment with these two," Morgana passed him a simpering smile.

"Never," Mordred agreed as he pushed himself to his feet and turned. One of the orderlies, Cenred, was restraining Merlin in the doorway, keeping him from rushing Mordred and Morgana as they subdued Arthur. Mordred crossed and laid what was intended to be a calming hand on Merlin's arm. "What is the problem now?"

Merlin's head rolled and he let out an agonizing wail. "Arthurrrrr!" He heaved his body in Cenred's arms, lashing out with his feet and catching Mordred in the shins and thigh.

Mordred swore and hobbled back. He should have known better than to position himself in front of a patient like that. "Settle down now, Merlin, or I'm afraid to say you'll face the same."

"Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin screamed, indifferent to the warning. "You've killed him, you bastard! You'll pay—I'll see to it that you both pay!"

"Will you get him out of here? Christ, Cenred...it's only making him worse." Mordred instructed, waving them out. Cenred struggled to pull Merlin from the doorway and Mordred had to pry Merlin's fingers from the jamb. "Lets get him into the isolation room and see if that doesn't calm him down a bit. There's going to be an investigation if I report that I had to sedate three patients within an hour."

Gwaine had been the first; always a rowdy troublemaker, his antics often served to instigate the other patients. Today, he had deliberately played into Merlin and Arthur's delusion of kings and sorcerers, inciting them to revolt against the nurses, or as Gwaine had convinced them, a band of evil druids.

Before they made it very far, Merlin began to sob. "Arthur...I've failed him! Oh God. I have to get his body to Albion! It's the only hope! Please! Please...you don't understand. I need him! I _need_ my Arthur!"

"It's alright Merlin, we're nearly there." Morgana placated. She brushed past Mordred with the soft, blonde-haired doll that had been on Merlin's bed. She side-eyed Mordred before passing the doll to Merlin. "Here's your Arthur, love. Everything's going to be okay."

Merlin clutched the doll that was all cloth and polyfill to his chest and wept. All the fight went out of him and if not for Cenred's grasp, Merlin would have crumpled to the floor. Cenred lifted and carried him into the isolation room and when he set Merlin down, Merlin crawled with his doll into one corner, cradling and stroking it as he whispered.

Mordred shook his head in wonder. "Whoever thought to give them that set of dolls was a bloody genius. It amazes me that not just one but the both of them are capable of such transference."

"I still can't tell if it's a blessing or a curse that they've found one another...but you can thank Morgause for both the idea and her sewing skills." Morgana replied with a smile. She put her hand on Mordred's forearm and squeezed. "Come on now good doctor, it seems he's settled considerably. Cenred can keep an eye on him and we can get the paperwork out of the way."

Mordred nodded and let himself be led away, pausing when the relative calm was punctured by Merlin's final battle cry and the declaration of Arthur as his once and future king. Mordred and Morgana looked at one another and shrugged. That was love in the psychiatric ward for you.


End file.
